


Desesperación y Catástrofe.

by aesthetickuroo



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Lime, Love, Manga & Anime, Pre-Canon, Reconciliation, Recovery, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetickuroo/pseuds/aesthetickuroo
Summary: "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan."Unas pocas cenizas pueden volver a encender una guerra, o un sentimiento.Y un sentimiento puede ser más fuerte que cualquier guerra.





	1. Recuerdos dulces | Kore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Kore conoce a Gowther y deciden bailar juntos.

_**Hace miles de años, una noche en el reino de los demonios** _

 

Ajustarme la capa para que las plumas no me molestaran o vestirme dejando atrás mis armas era fácil, lo complicado era aparentar cortesía y amabilidad estando rodeada de tales personas. Eita y yo eramos las personas más extrañas de aquella bulliciosa y lujosa recepción que el mismísimo Rey Demonio había organizado. Yo estaba cansada de tener que aguantar a todo el séquito de personas que le hacían la pelota al rey y a Eita le agobiaba tanta galantería y las falsas apariencias de muchos de ellos. No era desconocido el recelo y el odio que algunos demonios profesaban por nosotros, solo por el mero hecho de proceder de una madre humana. Para otros éramos extraños especímenes a los que estudiar. Abominaciones o sujetos de prueba, eso éramos para ellos. Si no fuera por la protección de mi padre y el trabajo duro que hemos realizado hasta llegar donde estamos ahora mismo, estaríamos muertos o encerrados en jaulas. Pero no, éramos dos híbridos demoníacos que habíamos conseguido excelentes puestos de guerra en el Reino del Rey Demonio, ganándonos aun más el odio de aquellos que no nos aceptaban.

Nuestro padre, Mictlán, había intentado por todos los medios que no refunfuñáramos mucho al aceptar la invitación a la recepción y aun así me llevé alguna que otra regañina por su parte al quejarme de ello. Así era yo, Kore Desesperación, hija de Mictlán, señor de la Muerte. Eita era un poco más reservado, pero no quitaba el hecho de que odiara ir a recepciones como estas... Hasta que mi mejor amiga Astartea la Nigromante hacía acto de presencia en la sala. Astartea hacía que el corazón de Eita rebotara en su pecho y por mucho que mi hermano lo negara, estaba por ella hasta el tuétano de sus huesos.

Nada más entrar en aquella gran sala donde se realizaría la recepción, busqué una copa de vino y un lugar donde sentarme a hacer lo que hacía en estas situaciones; hablar con mi hermano hasta que la velada acabara o pensar con una copa de vino en la mano. Tomé rápidamente la copa y me dirigí a un lugar apartado, me senté y comencé a observar la sala del palacio. Como toda la piedra de la que estaba construida, era de color gris oscuro, las juntas de un color negro, demostrando la antigüedad del lugar. Mis ojos se dirigieron al techo tras observar los múltiples cuadres y estandartes que decoraban las paredes, intentando cambiar el aspecto lúgrube de la sala junto a la pobre iluminación de unas velas de fuego fatuos. El techo era tan alto que no se podía ver su final, encima una nube negra de lo que sería magia oscura sobrevolaba nuestras cabezas, dificultando aun más el encontrar el final de este.

Mi cabeza divagaba, mi hermano no estaría esta vez para mantener una interesante conversación conmigo, pues antes de que entráramos en la sala ya estaba allí Astartea sonriéndole como siempre hacía. Astartea era como un destello de luz entre la oscuridad del reino de los demonios. Su padre y su madre eran conocidos nigromantes y ella había heredado no solo la profesión sino los poderes de ambos, así que era bastante poderosa. A pesar de su apariencia dulce, su cara fina y sus labios siempre sonrientes como los de su madre, guardaba un secreto; una doble personalidad. Cuando perdía el control de sus emociones o se enfadaba, su apariencia demoníaca hacía acto de presencia. Sus dorados cabellos se tornaban oscuros como la noche, sus ojos verdes, dos perlas negras y su carácter, explosivo.

Mi mente vaciló al intentar contar todas las velas que iluminaban la sala, hasta que una voz me sacó de mi ensueño.

 

—Parecéis aburrida.

 

No me esmeré en girar la cabeza para contestar, solo rodé los ojos para observar el dueño de aquella voz.

Pelo rubio con un mechón hacia delante, formando un curioso flequillo. Tenía perilla, del mismo color que su cabello y la marca del demonio decoraba sus ojos negros, como cualquier demonio al que no le importara mostrar sus marcas. No es que yo no tuviera marcas, pero prefería mantenerlas escondidas, con ellas sobre mi piel era más propensa a perder el control de mi misma.

Bebí un sorbo de la copa de vino y con la misma indiferencia con la que le miré, le respondí por cortesía.

 

—No veo nada de interesante estas recepciones.

—Creedme que yo puedo ser menos aburrido que las velas que estáis contando.

 

Sorprendida cuanto menos, de que supiera que estaba pensando mi mente, giré el cuello para observarlo mejor. Cuando lo observé de reojo, solo pude admirar su cara, pero ahora que había cambiado mi posición podía verlo desde una nueva perspectiva.

Crucé mis piernas y lo miré de arriba a abajo. Era más alto y corpulento que yo. Llevaba una blusa blanco hueso abierta por arriba junto a unos pantalones de talle alto de color negro. Ahora que me fijaba en su rostro, tenía la mandíbula recta y afilada, era bastante atractivo a mi parecer y la sonrisita ladeada añadía más aún atractivo a la combinación. Lo único que me hizo fruncir el ceño, fue aquel brazalete negro en su muñeca. No sabía que significaba, pero me daba mala espina.

 

—Gowther.

—¿Mm?

—Me llamo Gowther, gran mago de los Diez Mandamientos.

 

Así que eso era lo que significaba el brazalete... Ya decía yo que me daba malas vibraciones. Clavé mis ojos lilas en los suyos a la vez que me tensa a un poco en el asiento; me incomodaba estar cerca de alguien tan apegado al Rey Demonio.

 

—Kore Desesperación, hija de Mictlán Muerte y hermana de Eita Catástrofe.

—Me han hablado de ti, pero no os esperaba tan... Exuberante.

Me sonrojé levemente ante sus palabras, desvíe la mirada y me centré en mi copa de vino, dándole otro sorbo.

—Me han hablado de su condición y la de su hermano... Interesante combinación humana y demoníaca. Su madre era una mujer muy fuerte, o eso comentan por palacio.—dijo interesado.

 

Me sentí incomoda al hablar de mi madre.Todo su atractivo y principal encanto parecía haberse esfumado tras mencionarla. Gowther notó mi incomodidad y se levantó del asiento. ¿Me iba a dejar ya tranquila?

 

—Perdóname, no debería haberme inmiscuido en asuntos tan personales.— hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar, inundando con una dulce música la lúgubre sala. Gowther estiró su mano hacia mí.

—¿Bailas? Tómatelo como una manera de pedirte perdón por lo anterior.

—Está bien.

 

Tomé su mano bajo la atenta mirada de mi padre a lo lejos y la de algunos presentes, algo sorprendidos por mi acción. Me quite la pesada capa de plumas que llevaba y dejé ver el vestido que me habían obligado a llevar. Escote en forma de V, encaje en brazos y parte del torso, con una falda negra larga y una raja lateral.

 

—Cada vez me sorprendéis más, señorita Kore.

—Llámame solo Kore por favor.

—Solo si me llamas solo Gowther.

—Trato hecho.

 

Me llevó al centro de la sala y paso su mano por mi cintura, yo puse una en su hombro. Las manos libres de ambos, se entrelazaron.

Comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Mis ojos viajaron a la peculiar pareja que hablaba cerca del centro de la sala, donde todos bailabamos. Astartea sonreía dulcemente a Eita, el pulso de mi hermano tembló con la copa en las manos. Oh no, aquí viene.

 

—Gowther, muévete hacia tu izquierda.—le susurré.

—¿Qué?

—Tu hazlo.

 

Obediente, el gran mago se movió a su izquierda, donde mi hermano y mi amiga hablaban. No iba a interrumpirles, solo quería escuchar y prevenir cualquier catástrofe.

 

—Eh, Eita, ¿bailas?—le dijo Astartea vivaracha.

—¿Q-Qué?—la voz de mi hermano tembló. Típico.

—Que si bailas idiota, vamos anda.

 

Astartea le tomó de la muñeca que llevaba la copa y en ese momento supe lo que iba a ocurrir. Eita nervioso apretó la copa, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y manchando de vino el traje azul de Astartea. El defecto o maldición, como el le llamaba, de mi hermano, hizo efecto. Cada vez que se ponía nervioso, se volvía torpe y era propenso a accidentes o catástrofes, de ahí su segundo nombre.

Enseguida, intentando ahogar una carcajada me incliné hacia Gowther, pasando mi mano de su hombro a detrás de su cuello y mi rostro escondido entre su hombro y su cuello.

 

—¿Kore?

 

Levanté mi mirada para verle la cara. Había mirado de reojo a mi hermano y a Astartea, comprendiendo la situación al segundo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—Ahora te entiendo, que crueldad...—dijo para intentar molestarme.

 

Miré por encima de su hombro y me encontré con el ceño fruncido de mi padre. Estaba segura de que mañana tendría una larga y tediosa charla con el sobre mi nuevo y peligroso compañero de baile.

Posé mi mirada sobre la desastrosa pareja. Sabía lo que venía ahora, el cabello de Astartea comenzó a cambiar de color y sus puños estaban tan apretados que habían perdido parte de la circulación, volviéndose blancos.

Eita movía los brazos asustado e intentando calmarla, pero parecía imposible. Hasta que unos segundos más tarde, Astartea dio un gran suspiro y volvió a la normalidad, y aún así, salió enfadada de la sala con un agitado Eita detrás.

Aún con la sonrisa burlesca en sus labios, su mano pasó de mi cintura a mi espalda baja, apegandome más a él. Haciendo que una burbujeante sensación inundara mi pecho, como una ola.

A cada paso nuestros cuerpos se rozaban en movimiento, era un baile demasiado lascivo para algunos ojos y para mí, pero aún así, mi deseo y la desesperación que colmaba mi segundo nombre, floreció, dejándome llevar por sus brazos.

En cuestión de minutos, sus labios se inclinaron hacía mí, quedando cerca de mi oído.

 

—¿Le parece la velada menos aburrida ahora?—preguntó en un susurro, erizando los vellos de mi brazo.

—La encuentro mucho más interesante.

—Permítame que le enseñé algo más interesante que todo esto.

Seguidamente y antes de separarse de mi oído, dejo un ligero beso tras mi oreja.

—Enseñemelo, seguro que será de mi gusto.

 

Antes de que cesara la música, me arrastró de la mano hasta salir de la sala, en busca de sus aposentos. El camino, aunque era muy corto, se me hizo largo y tortuoso, quizás por culpa de la desesperación que me oprimia el pecho y la ardiente sensación que Gowther provocaba en mi, sensación curiosa cuanto menos, porque sólo nos conocíamos de un par de horas, pero su cuerpo y el mío nos pedían cercanía y caricias que dejarán suaves cosquilleos en la piel.

Cuando entramos en ellos, miró el pasillo y cerró la puerta antes de atacar con ferocidad mis labios.

No sabía mucho de la apabullante sensación que me hacía vivir el contrario, pero si sabía que ambos queríamos lo que estábamos haciendo y no sabíamos si el conocernos había sido obra del destino o no, pero teníamos claro que no nos íbamos a separar nunca.

O eso creíamos.


	2. Risas. | Eita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Eita busca a su hermana tras una noche de sonrisas con Astartea.

Astartea salió hecha una furia de la sala. Miré mi mano, aún temblaba y tenía algún que otro cristal de la copa rota. Gotas de sangre oscura caían al suelo, pero poco me importó el dolor.  
  
Arranqué un trozo de tela del mantel y me lo envolvi en la mano tras quitar los trocitos de cristal. Notaba mis corazones palpitar, nerviosos bombeando sangre y así manteniendo la rojez y el calor que notaba en mis mejillas.   
  
Busque la salida de la sala aún mirando mi mano para esquivar las miradas de toda la sala, estaba avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido y quería huir de allí. Antes de salir busqué a mi hermana con la mirada y la vi bailando con alguien, cosa inusual en ella, que siempre se quedaba sentada en una mesa con la compañía de una copa de vino. Luego miré a mi padre, que me miraba con un rostro condescendiente y tranquilizador, tras ese plus de tranquilidad que mi padre me transmitía con una sola mirada, salí en busca de Astartea.   
  
Caminé por los oscuros pasillos del palacio, el camino hasta su habitación me lo sabía de memoria, y es que muchas veces me quedaba en la puerta a nada de tocarla para poder hablar con ella o invitarla a dar una vuelta. Pero se quedaba en eso, en nada.   
  
Astartea me gustaba, quizás demasiado. Pero mi vergüenza era aún mayor y eso impedía que pudiera acercarme más a ella. Kore se metía conmigo a pesar de que negará mis sentimientos por ella. Se aprovechaba de la situación e intentaba hacer de celestina entre ambos, haciendo que mi maldición hiciera acto de presencia por culpa de mi nerviosismo y acabará destrozando cualquier atisbo de esperanza entre nosotros; justo como hoy.   
  
Mis pies se pararon frente a su puerta y una apabullante sensación de nerviosismo se asentó en mi cabeza. Respiré un par de veces e hizo efecto rápidamente, relajándome. Mi mano se acercó a la puerta, a nada de dar dos suaves toques para comprobar si se encontraba allí, pero  otra vez la misma sensación de miedo y timidez no me dejó tocar la fría madera.   
  
En un segundo intento de relajarme, me metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi traje y saqué un espejo pequeñito. Me miré y comencé a retocarme el pelo en un intento desesperado de parecer una persona decente y calmada. Mis ojos rojos brillaban con la poca luz que había en el pasillo y mi pelo negro parecía no haberse despeinado nada, seguía estando tal y como lo peine antes de la fiesta. Me pasé la mano por la barbilla, una mandíbula recta y marcada, sin ningún atisbo de barba. 

  
  
— _"¿Vas a llamar o lo hago yo?"_  

  
  
Me sobresalté ante aquella voz tan repentina que apareció en mi cabeza, me asusté tanto que se me calló el espejo al suelo, provocando que un ruido metálico viajara por aquellos pasillos.   
  
De la manga de mi chaqueta de cuero, una pequeña serpiente, de tonos marrones comenzó a enrollarse entre los dedos de mi mano sana. 

  
  
—¿De verdad estabas ahí escondida, Aspíd?   
  
— _"Si te hubiera dejado solo hubiera sido peor, ¿no crees?"_ —dijo la voz de la serpiente en mi cabeza. 

  
  
Aspíd era más que mi compañera. Aspíd era mi arma, en combate esta pequeña y escurridiza serpiente se transformaba en una gran alabarda con conciencia propia. Mi poder; _"Veneno"_ , estaba totalmente asociado a ella, con cada corte que hacía con la alabarda, ella inflinjia veneno en mis enemigos. Aunque algunas veces era un poco directa y bocazas, Aspíd era una buena arma y compañera. 

  
  
—Cállate, no deberías estar aquí, si mi padre te hubiera visto se hubiera hecho un pequeño morral contigo.   
  
— _"Pero no me ha visto, y eso es lo que importa ahora mismo. Llama a la puerta o llamo yo te lo juro."_  
  
—Está bien, pero escóndete y no digas nada.   
  
— _"Seré una tumba... A no ser que causes otro accidente."_  
  
Aspíd volvió a meterse en mi manga y antes de llamar, me sacudí el traje, la chaqueta de cuero negro y marrón pegada y los pantalones. Suspiré y toqué la puerta.   
  
—Si eres mi padre vete, no quiero saber nada de ti.—dijo una voz, que reconocí al momento.  
  
Su voz no sonaba enfadada ni triste como yo pensaba que sonaría.   
  
—Soy Eita, he venido a...   
  
—¡Pasa!

  
  
Abrí la puerta nada más me dijo que lo hiciera, no terminé la frase. Miré su habitación, era como Kore me contaba, llena de colores que contrastaban con los oscuros tonos del castillo; hierbas, pociones y libros, alguno que otro bote con un color sospechosamente extraño o unas jaulas con algunas pequeñas quimeras en su interior, no más grandes que mi mano.   
  
La cama tenía una colcha de color vino, con decoración dorada. El escritorio de madera oscura tenía encima numerosos libros abiertos por la mitad y papeles llenos de textos con la letra de Astartea.   
  
La habitación olía a lavanda, un olor muy agradable que se intensificó cuando Astartea salió de lo que supuse que sería el baño y el cambiador con un vestido verde agua, que combinaba con sus ojos.   
  
Tragué saliva y noté como mis mejillas se encendían, no me la esperaba así, pero estaba preciosa. 

  
  
—Perdón por haberme ido tan enfadada... No es mi día y lo he acabado pagando contigo. —dijo ella acercándose a mi.   
  
Mis fosas nasales disfrutaron de aquel dulce olor a lavanda, mezclado con otras flores silvestres.   
  
—N-No te preocupes, he venido a pedirte perdón y a ver como estabas de paso.   
  
Dije atascandome con mis palabras. Antes de que respondiera, suspiré cerrando los ojos para intentar calmar mis nervios y prevenir cualquier accidente.   
  
—Estoy bien, y de verdad, no te preocupes por lo del vino. Me he cambiado y ya estoy lista para volver y bailar.   
  
—Perfecto entonces.—dije acompañando mis palabras con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. 

  
  
Entonces fue cuando Astartea se acercó a mi rostro, demasiado cerca a mi parecer, tragué saliva, ¿qué estaba pasando? Podía oler muy de cerca ese dulce aroma... Miré sus labios, y cerré los ojos, para evitar hacer una locura. 

  
  
—¿Qué pa-pasa?   
  
—Tienes sangre en la mejilla, espera. 

  
  
¡Qué vergüenza! No me había dado cuenta que al pasarme la mano por la mejilla, antes de llamar a su habitación, me había manchado con la sangre de la mano. Que idiota soy.   
  
Cuando se alejó, pude respirar de nuevo, notando como mi cuerpo pedía oxígeno tras aguantar de manera inconsciente la respiración.   
  
Astartea cogió un pañuelo blanco, en el que tenía bordado sus iniciales y lo mojó en un cuenco de agua. Luego con su mano libre tomó mi otra mejilla y comenzó a limpiar la sangre con delicadeza. Estaba absorto en la sensación de su mano contra mi mejilla, suave y tranquila, hasta que terminó. 

  
  
—¡Listo! Quítate la venda ya que las heridas las tendrás curadas seguro, menos mal que no ha sido nada.   
  
Asentí y me quité la venda improvisada, mostrando la palma de mi mano ya curada.   
  
—¿Vamos? —dijo camino a la puerta. 

  
  
La seguí hasta el pasillo y allí le ofrecí mi brazo, que aceptó gustosa. Caminamos rumbo a la sala de la recepción, yo más tranquilo y sosegado y ella sonriendo. La conversación fluía y no sentía ningún temor, era como si ella aunque fuera el origen de mi timidez y nerviosismo, actuara como calmante sobre mi.  
  
Unos pasos alertaron mis sentidos y me hicieron mirar en el pasillo de donde venían aquellos pasos. Me paré en mitad del pasillo y miré al pasillo que estaba de manera paralela al que nosotros íbamos y vi una figura alta, junto a una media. Iban riendo por lo bajo y cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en la oscuridad, pude ver quien era aquella figura de estatura media; Kore acompañada del hombre con el que bailaba. La había reconocido por su delgada figura y su pelo largo negro. Yo a pesar de ser más alto, era más corpulento que ella; se podía decir que ella era más ágil que fuerte.  
  
Fruncí el ceño al ver un suave destello que provenía de la muñeca del acompañante de mi hermana, ¿era un mandamiento del Rey Demonio? ¿Qué hacía mi hermana con un mandamiento?   
  
Menuda bronca le iba a caer al día siguiente por parte de padre... Me quedé pensativo, pero Astartea me sacó de mi sueño. 

  
  
—¿A quien has visto?   
  
—A nadie, dos de la recepción que salían juntos.   
  
—¡Uh! ¡Cotilleo fresco, seguro que mañana sabemos quién es!

—Seguro que mañana tenemos nuevos cotilleo nuevos.  
  
—¡Pues no podemos perdernos ni un detalle! ¡Vamos Eita, que quiero bailar y observar!

  
  
Sonriendo, más tranquilo y contento, Astartea me arrastró hasta la recepción, donde pasamos la noche entera bailando al son de la música y sonriendo gracias a mis tonterías.

 

  *********

 

Al día siguiente me levanté con un dolor de cabeza punzante. Tanta música, alcohol y baile me había afectado, pero toda aquella sensación parecía no importarme cuando recordé con quien había pasado aquella maravillosa velada. Astartea no había parado de sonreír desde que llegamos de nuevo a la recepción, era algo que se me había quedado grabado en la memoria, algo que nunca olvidaría, como sus labios se curvaban para dibujar una sonrisa con sus dien...

 

—¡Eita! ¿Sabes donde está tu hermana?

Mi cadena de pensamientos fue interrumpida por la grave y preocupada voz de mi padre, preguntando por mi hermana. 

—No, no la vi salir anoche de la recepción.—dije con voz grave, tenía la garganta seca. 

—Vístete y ayúdame a buscarla, tengo que hablar urgentemente con ella. 

—"Mentiroso, la viste con aquel hombre, aquel mandamiento" siseó la voz de Aspíd en mi cabeza.  

—Cállate. 

—¿Has dicho algo, Eita?—preguntó mi padre, que al parecer aún no se había ido. 

—¡N-Nada papá! Me visto y te ayudo.

 

Perezosamente y algo aturdido, me vestí lo más rápido que pude para salir en busca de mi hermana. Mi estómago rugió con fiereza, estaba muerto de hambre, pero antes debía encontrar a Kore y avisarla de lo se le venía encima. Busqué por los pasillos por donde la avisté la noche anterior, con la esperanza de encontrarla deambulando por la zona, pero no encontré nada. Me acerqué a uno de los guardias. 

 

—Perdone, ¿en este pasillo se encuentra la habitación de alguno de los mandamientos del Rey Demonio? 

—Si, justo la que está al fondo, el Mago Gowther, es un mandamiento pero aún no le han proporcionado dicho mandamiento.—dijo señalando tras de mi. 

—Muchísimas gracias. 

 

El guardia inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y yo caminé hacia la puerta. Pegué mi oído un poco por si escuchaba algo, pero nada distinguible podía oír. Solo eran murmullos. Toqué la puerta y escuché movimiento, esperé a que abrieran. La puerta se abrió desvelando a mi hermana tapándose con una sábana de color perla y dibujos de color negro, con su cabello negro y ondulado despeinado. Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rojizos labios me miró, doblando la cabeza a modo de duda. Sus ojos violetas brillaban, quizás por la aparente excitación que había vivido la noche anterior.

 

—Buenos días hermanito. ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó aun sonriendo. 

—Papá te busca y está muy enfadado. 

—¿Quién es, Kore?

 

Una mano acarició la pálida piel del hombro de mi hermana. Con solo una caricia las marcas demoníacas de mi hermana aparecieron en su hombro, parecía que el mero toque del contrario podía hacer que se descontrolara; esto no pintaba bien, quizás se estaba dejando llevar por una mezcla de desesperación y sentimientos, una mala combinación. 

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la persona con la que había pasado la noche mi hermana; ese tal Gowther. Era alto, corpulento y rubio, con la marca del demonio en su ojo derecho, perilla y un mechón rubio en el flequillo. Estaba menos despeinado que mi hermana y tenía una sonrisa en los labios y ojos brillantes, justo igual que ella. Se habían acostado y tenía el presentimiento que esto no iba a ser el típico chico de una noche, típico de mi hermana. 

Por alguna extraña razón notaba cierta energía o lazo entre los dos y estaba preocupado. Preocupado por ella y sospechando de Gowther. ¿Quién era este extraño? No lo sabía, peor lo que si sabía es que no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a mi hermana. 

 

—Vístete y ve a buscar a papá, que tiene que hablar contigo. Gowther y yo vamos a hablar.—dije frío, cambiando de tono. 

—¿Sin presentación? Vuestra hermana es más educada que vos... ¿Eita Catástrofe?—asentí al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios. 

—No os preocupéis, Mago Gowther, tendremos tiempo de conocernos nada más mi hermana Kore se vaya. 

—Vale, vale, ya voy. 

 

Y tanto que nos conoceríamos. Iba a saber todo sobre él, pasara lo que pasara. No iba a dejar en manos de una persona tan cercana al Rey Demonio a mi hermana. Sabía los peligros que conllevaba aquello, y quería cerciorarme de él estaba de mi lado. 


End file.
